Lord Vile
Lord Vile (primary taken name: Skulduggery Pleasant) is a major antagonist in the Skulduggery Pleasant series. He is the central antagonist of the sixth's book in the series Death bringer He is actually a split personality of Skulduggery, manifests from his anger and grief, prompts him using his Necromancer abilities and one of the Three Generals. Vile's persona inside Skulduggery's mind sometimes capable to animated the armor while he is strong enough when resurfacing so he can confront his good persona in real world. But if he is doing so, his power is not as strong as Skulduggery himself, as he only able to unleashed his full power once took over his good counterpart's mind. Biography The War Skulduggery first showed signs of his natural aptitude for necromancy when he used Tenebrae's Necromancer dagger to defeat a troll. He later became Lord Vile after witnessing his family's death at hands of Nefarian Serpine. But what Nefarian didn't know was the priest whom give him power that he used to kill Skulduggery and his entire family was designed not to truly kill him as the priest himself is amazed by Skulduggery's potential as necromancer. Instead, Nefarian unintentionally caused Skulduggery developed a dissosiative personality disorder after being consumed by guilt and rage.In process, Lord Vile borns inside Skulduggery and took over his mind. Then he joined the Necromancers, becoming their Death Bringer. After a short while on the Necromancers side he joined Mevolent, much to the Necromancers' surprise and began killing anyone who stood on his way, including his best friend's, Ghastly Bespoke's, mother. He wished the Faceless Ones to return so that after he killed the humans he could kill them too. After realizing the horrors he committed, Skulduggery came to his senses, took off the armor and hid it away. As he does, Lord Vile inside him sleeping in his subconscious, waiting to be reawakened. ''Mortal Coil'' At the end of Mortal Coil, as Skulduggery is trying to capture Tesseract, Lord Vile's ghost (controlled by Skulduggery's subconsious) appears from nowhere and kills Tesseract and then defeats Skulduggery. This encounter leaves Skulduggery fearful,as Lord Vile inside him awakened due to him enduring painful torture by Faceless Ones between events of The Faceless Ones and Dark Days. ''Death Bringer'' During Death Bringer, Lord Vile is revealed to be Skulduggery, Lord Vile's Ghost (Skulduggery's subconsious) attacks Melancholia after she attempts to kill Skulduggery but is defeated. Lord Vile's ghost later returns to attack Melancholia again and she is terrified but manages to defeat him after he is distracted. After Skulduggery is brought back to life, he finally dons the armor, becoming the True Lord Vile and easily defeats Melancholia, Valkyrie and kills the White Cleaver and a group of creatures that are immune to magic. After chasing after them again and attempting to kill them Valkyrie is forced to transform into Darquesse and they have a huge battle, killing each other repeatedly, Darquesse eventually attempts to gain and alliance with Vile so that they may kill Melancholia and then destroy the world together but Skulduggery and Valkyrie regain control of their bodies and turn back to normal. Skulduggery seals Vile's armor away again so Lord Vile not possessed his mind again. ''Kingdom of the Wicked'' Normal Dimension Argeddion realises the threat that Lord Vile poses and hides his armor away. Skulduggery later finds Vile's armor and is forced to use it to defeat Kitana, Sean and Doran. Lord Vile proves to be a match for the three of them and eventually with the help of Darquesse, kills them. Lord Vile has a short fight with Darquesse before turning back into Skulduggery. Mevolent's Dimension Lord Vile appears as one of Mevolent's generals, he easily kills the resistance members trying to save Valkyrie but Valkyrie and Ghastly escape. He then attacks the Resistance village after being told where it is by Mevolent and kills many people, including Ghastly. Lord Vile then proceeds to slaughter everyone in the nearby town and returns to the castle. When Skulduggery and Valkyrie steal the Sceptre of the Ancients, Lord Vile is caught off guard and is incredibly confused by seeing Skulduggery - who waves at him. Lord Vile later takes place in the battle between the Resistance and Mevolent's army. ''Last Stand of Dead Men'' When Skulduggery's arm is ripped off by the Black Cleaver, Lord Vile takes control breifly (without donning the armor) and blasts the Black Cleaver with shadows, breaking every bone in his body. ''The Dying of the Light'' Lord Vile fights Darquesse alongside Melancholia St Clair. Skulduggery takes charge again after an explosion took place in Roarhaven. In the alternate dimension, Lord Vile goes face to face with Skulduggery, and flings him away after Skulduggery claims to be a better man than Vile. Vile later aids in the attack agains Darquesse when she visits Mevolent's dimension, severly injuring her. Vile tries to retrieve Mevolent's gun that can briefly drain a user of their magic, but the gun is destroyed and Vile leaves, injured. Powers and Abilities Lord Vile is an extremely powerful necromancer, possessing the ability to manipulate darkness and shadows to suit his will, able to teleport through shadows, impale his enemies with swords and knives made of shadows, and ever wears an armor made entirely of shadow and darkness. Vile can performs a necromancer technique called "Death Bubble", making him able to drain the life out of his enemies, however he needs time and concentration to do so. Vile possess some control over air, being able to fly by manipulating the air around him. Vile uses his vast experience and knowledge in combat to take on those more powerful than himself, such as Kitana, Sean and Dean, three teenagers who have been granted godlike powers, and even Darquesse herself, an sorceress that knows her true name and would use her power to destroy the whole world. Vile is so skilled and powerful in necromancy, that all necromancers around the world viewed him as the Death Bringer, a dark messiah whose fate is to kill half of the human's population, and by doing so, destabilize the stream of life and death. Personality Vile is a cold and treacherous murderer who never speaks anything, filled with rage and hatred after witnessing his family's death, only wishing to kill as many people as possible, this being the solely reason why he joined Mevolent's army, as Mevolent allows him to kill all his enemies, and because Vile secretly wants the Faceless Ones to be brought to their world, so he can starts killing an entire race of gods after finishes with the human race. Gallery Lord Vile2.PNG|Lord Vile flying Lord Vile3.PNG|Fan art of Lord Vile Lord skulduggery pleasant-vile.PNG|Skulduggery transforms into Vile. Trivia *Most of pictures in this page are fanart, as despite his shadow armor depicted as stereotypical medieval armor, no real picture nor further detail present, though one of picture in this page's gallery support the fact that Vile's armor itself made from shadow. *The final battle between Lord Vile and Darquesse at the end of Death Bringer is hugely similar to other battles in fiction due to the resulting destruction that the battle caused: **Iron Man vs. Iron Monger in Iron Man. **Albus Dumbledore vs. Lord Voldemort in Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. **Gandalf vs. Durin's Bane in The Lord of the Rings. **Superman vs. General Zod in Man of Steel. **Thor vs. Malekith in Thor; the Dark World. **Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader in Star Wars; Revenge of the Sith. **Rexy and Blue vs. Indominus Rex in Jurassic World. **Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto. Category:Skeletons Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms Category:Book Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Undead Category:Dark Knights Category:Genocidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Necromancers Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Twin/Clone Category:Warlords Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Dissociative Category:Alter-Ego Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Villains